If Tomo Were On Other Series
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Ever wonder how Tomo would affect other Anime, TV Shows, Movies, or even Video Games, God help them all......Third situation up
1. Naruto

**Hi all, I had a new idea for a new fic, one that I think may never end, or maybe it might, it all depends on you……**

**If Tomo Was In Other Series**

**By Anime Rebirth**

Okay then we all know about Tomo Takino and how annoying she can be sometimes, but haven't you ever wondered how other series would be like if she were in them for example let's say…..

**NARUTO……**

Everyone was gathered just outside the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were ready for today's lesson from Kakashi. "So Kakashi-Sensei, what are we gonna do today?" Asked Naruto as he had his arms folded behind his head. "Today we will be doing a training exercise with Team 8.…although for some reason they seem to be running late, which is unusual."

And is of cue Team 8 came up to them, as Naruto was studying them, he knew something seemed different about them. "HEY WHERE'S SHINO?" he demanded. Kurenai just sighed. "It seems he wasn't feeling well."

"I guess that means he must've caught a flu bug or something." Naruto said before he roared with laughter. _"So childish."_ thought Sasuke. "Wait a minute, but that will only leave us with three against two, that seems pretty unfair." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, I've found someone to fill in." Kurenai responded . Then out of nowhere a young girl appeared. (GEE I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE?!!!!)

"What's up everyone, the name's Takino Tomo, and I'll be whooping your but today." Naruto just stared at the strange girl. "Wanna bet, I'll clean up the floor with you." Tomo just gave a little smirk. "Not if I sweep up first."

"Okay that's enough you too." Kakashi scolded. "Now let's get ready for the exercise. Hinata walked up to Naruto. "I….I wish you luck Naruto." she said as she blushed. Tomo just stared at the duo. "Oh geez why don't you kiss him already." Naruto seemed confused. "What are you talking about.?"

Tomo got a sinister look. "It's obvious that she has a crush on you." Tomo pointed out. Naruto then quickly turned to the light eyed girl. "Hey Hinata, do you have a crush on me?" Hinata just turned beet red. "Well, you…see…." Naruto just kept staring at her. "Hinata?"

"YES NARUTO I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART." and with that she planted a big wet one on Naruto.

Sakura just stood there motionless. "HEY NOW HOLD ON A MOMENT." She then rushes up to them and pushes Hinata down. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!" Hinata had stars in her eyes. "Realizing that my dream is finally coming true." Sakura just clinched her fists. "Well don't you think that Naruto is going to fall for you lovey dovey kiss, right Naruto." She turned to face Naruto to see that he was just standing there with a big drooling smile and stars in his eyes. "And to think I've been wasting my time having a crush on Sakura when there was somebody better out there." he said

"WHAT?!!!!!" Sakura said. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a crush on me……YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN HAVE ME!!!!!" Hinata clenched her fists. "NO NARUTO IS MINE!!!!" Saskue then clinched his fists. "Wait Sakura, didn't you have a crush on me?" Sakura then angrily turn to face him. "OH NOW YOU NOTICE, BUT IT'S TOO LATE NOW I WANT NARUTO!!!!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!" Hinata said as she got into a fighting stance. "OH BRING IT ON!!!!!" Sakura said as she also got into a fighting stance.

Saskue then turned to Naruto. "This is all your fault Naruto." Naruto then turned to face him. "How is this my fault?" Saskue got into a fighting position. "I don't know how, but when something bad happens, it's usually your fault."

"OH YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT REMARK!!!!" Naruto said as he also got into a fighting stance."

All you could see then was a huge dust cloud as the four ninja students were fighting one pair for the love of Naruto, and the other pair….(well who cares they always seem to fight all the time anyway right."

Tomo just smiled and pumped her fist in the air as she watched the mayhem that she unintentionally created. "ALL RIGHT A RUMBLE, NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!"

Kurenai just closed her eyes and put her finger on her forehead. "I knew I should've picked the ditzy girl from the Osaka Village."

**Okay then, I know that Tomo didn't have many lines in this chapter but hey that one little line is all it took to cause all this mess…. THAT'S OUR TOMO!!!!! Well how about you guys give me some other shows, and I'll see how I can make Tomo cause trouble in those too, I'll keep this fic going as long as it takes……okay take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	2. Kingdom Hearts

**Hi all, sorry It took me so long to finally update this fic but I have two reasons why….one, I guess I got to into "Azumanga Daioh gets Real", and believe me I've got a lot of situations rolling in my head about what situations the Azu-girls are gonna get in and two, I was waiting for a real good friend to tell me her request because she's been a real good friend to me and I promised her that she would be the first requested chapter and she told me which one it would be…..sort of I must confess….(bows his head in embarrassment, I've seen Dragonball Z, I've seen Naruto….Detective Conan, Inuyasha, Figure 17, Excel Saga,Yu Yu Hakusho, Pokemon, Digimon, Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, Kiki's Delivery Service, SAILOR MOON AND AZUMANGA DAOIH OF COURSE….Battle Athletes, Mirage Of Blaze, Gokusen, Doki Doki High School Days, Gundress, Read or Die, (both the OAV and TV Series), Ghost in The Shell (both movies and the "Stand Alone Complex Series) Tenchi Muyo, Cardcaptor Sakura, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-gi-Oh!, Duel Masters, Shaman King, Street Fighter II V, Street Fighter II The Anime Movie, Street Fighter Alpha Movie, Ninja Scroll, Rave Master, One Piece….well and so many more that it would take to long to type them all, but there is one series I have not seen yet…..Ouran High School Host Club. And I've noticed that some of you have requested that series. In fact it was my good friend who requested Ouran High School and I am going to write it…..after doing some research. (already ordered the DVD set from Discount Anime DVD) And I promise you that I will write Tomo in that Series.. Okay then with that said, I will now give you her second choice. (Once again Sorry Shanna-san) **

**Tomo: What do you Mean you've never seen Ouran High School Host Club?**

**AR: I just never got around to see it okay.**

**Tomo: Hah, and you call yourself an anime fan.**

**AR: Watch it or I'll call Yomi in here to give you an uppercut……**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma and Kingdome Hearts is not mine as well, it belongs to Squaresoft and Disney **

**If Tomo Was In Other Series: Kingdom Hearts**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**As Requested By Shanna-San…**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were slowly staring their surroundings, "Be on your Guard guys." Sora warned. "Who knows what trouble we may encounter here." Somehow, they had ended up in a strange world, unlike any they've ever seen before. "Garwsh, I don't see any Heartless around." Goofy said as he looked around.

It was then that Donald noticed something. "Hey look…..a resturant, let's go eat something." Sora tried to stop him but the Duck was just to quick. "He's going to get us in big truoble one of these days."

--------------------------------------------------------

So Sora and Goofy followed Donald into the restaruant. The young boy looked out of a window, what he saw amazed him, there were tall buildings everywhere, and people walking and drving around in strange viechles. (cars). Suddenly the trio couldn't help that everyone was staring at them. "Um…..hello?" Donald said Which caused everyone to run out of the building screaming.

"I guess they've never seen a giant duck and….well whater you are Goofy." Sora said with a sweat drop. It was then that the front door opend and in walked a medium high School girl, she appeared to be wearing a blue school uniform and she had dark brown hair that was cut incredibly short. "OKAY GIMME A BOWL OF RAMEN AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!!!!!" The girl yelled out. She looked around? "Hey where is everybody?" she demanded. It was then that she notice our group of heroes standing there. "Hey did you scare everyone out."

Sora blushed in embarresment. "Yeah, we're sorry about that." The girl just gritted her teeth and slowly rose a clentched fist in front of her. "Well that's just great, I always stop here for a Bowl of Ramen, because this is the specialty of this place."

"Gawsh we're sorry…." Goofy apologized. "If ya want we could make you a bowl of this….bowl of Roman if ya want."

"THAT'S BOWL OF RAMEN!!!!!!" The girl just sighed. "Okay whatever." she said. And she then took a seat as Goofy and Donald went in to the kicthen.

Sora just stared at her. "Hi My name is Sora." The girl just looked at him. "That's nice." She said as she just took out a manga and started to read it. "What's your name?" Sora asked with a kind tone. The girl looked at him with an annoyed look. "Are you coming on to me or something." Sora just blushed, "No, it's that I was just trying to make some converstion." The girl just shook her head. "Fine, the name's Tomo…..Tomo Takino," she faced the kicthen. "NOW WHERE IS MY RAMEN!!!!!!" Tomo yelled. "PIPE DOWN YOU WITCH, YOU'LL GET IT WHEN IT'S READY!!!!!" Donald yelled back.

"Oh no he didn't." Tomo said as she quickly stood up. "Oh this is gonna get ugly." thought Sora.

------------------------------------------------------

The kicthen door swung opened and in came a furious Tomo. "Okay listen up Quackers, nobody, but nobody ever talks to me that way GOT IT!!!" Donald just stared angrily at her. "Then you can just call me Mr. Nobodty then." Donald…'quacked' angrily.

Goofy was busy cookinh something in pot. "So, da ya like catsup on your bowl 'o roman" Tomo quickly turned to face the Giant….well goofy looking thing. "THERE'S NO CATSUP IN RAMEN…..GEEZ DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT RAMEN IS!!!!!"

Goofy just gave a dumb smile. "Hyuk, no, but I'd thought I'd wing it." Donald started to laugh which made Tomo tremble. "Hey stop that, you sound like a broken duck call or something." But Donald wouldn't stop laughing.

At that Point Sora quickly came in. "Guys we got trouble, some people who look like some kind of enforcers just drove up in some black strang viecles." he told them.

"I guess someone called them after we scared everyone out of here." Goofy added.

"Well bring them on." Donald said. "Dealing with them would be better than being with Miss annoying here."

"I AM NOT THE ONE BEING ANNYOED HERE!!!!!!" Tomo screamed as she ran out of the kicthen yelling like she just lost her mind. Next thing you know you could here the 'enforcers' yelling.

"GRAB HER!!!!!!!"

Sora slowly opend the kicthen door so she could take a look outside thorught the front windows. "They seem to be putting her in one of those black viecles with lights on top. "Hey what are those words painted on the side." Donald asked. Sora slowly started to read the letters. "P-O-L-I-C-E!!!!"

"Garwsh, I guess they're gonna go check her scalp or something." Goofy said. "Why do you think that Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Well, I don't know what the P or the O means but I do know that L-I-C-E spells Lice." Donald just shook his head. "You can be so strange sometimes Goofy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio manged to escape from the back of the restaruant and slowly made there way to the gummi ship and then left this strange world there had ended up in. "Um, Goofy." Sora asked as he noticed Goofy was eating something. "This bowl 'o roman sure is tasty." Sora just stuck out his tongue. "Goofy all you're doing is eating a bowl of warmed up catsup." Goofy then smiled. "Ya two want some." Sora and Donald just looked at each other. "Pass." they said in unison. "Oh well, mora fa me then." he said as he continued to eat.

**Okay so maybe Tomo didn't end up it their world, and maybe she didn't annoy anyone but you gotta admit if anyone was going to drive Tomo over the edge it had to be Goofy right? Okay keep those requests coming…and don't worry my goal is to right an Ouran** **High School Host club chapter. (just gotta wait for that DVD set in the mail) okay then take care….AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	3. Leave It To Beaver

**Hi all, well, I was going down all the requests and one caught my eye, it came from Funakounasoul and the one she said about a 50's sitcom seemed very interesting, well the only one that came to mind was "Leave It To Beaver" But there is no way Tomo could cause problems in that show right…….**

**Tomo: Just stand back and watch me do my work.**

**AR: You're not gonna do anything major are you Tomo?**

**Tomo: Heh heh heh…..**

**AR: (just shivers)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma and Leave It To Beaver is Not Mine as well, it belongs to Bob Mosher and Joe Connelly **

**If Tomo was in other Series: Leave It To Beaver**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**As Requested By Funakounasol**

June was busy starting dinner in the kicthen when Wally walked in. "Oh hey mom, what are you making for dinner." June just smiled at him. "Oh I'd thought I make us some tuna casserole." Wally then looked serious. "Um, mom, I was wondering, I've met this girl at school and we've been going out for a while and I was wondering if I could invite her to dinner one of these nights so you and Dad could meet her."

"Well I think that's a wonderful idea Wally, so when do you want to have her over." June asked. "Actually Mom, I invited her over for tonight." Wally answered.

"Wally, that was very thoughtless of you to invite someone over without asking your father or I first." June said in a disappointed tone.

"Well gee mom, I'm sorry, but It's already done." Wally said in a guilty tone. "Well…" June started. "I guess what's done is done, but next time, ask us first okay." Wally just smiled. "Gee mom thanks." He started to leave the kicthen but then he turned around ."You've gotta be the neatest mom in the world." he then left the Kicthen as June smiled and shook her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening everyone was dressed up in fancy clothes to make a good impression on Wally's new girlfriend. "Aw, gee dad do I really have to be all dress up and junk." Beaver complained. "Now Beaver, we must look our best whenever we have company over for dinner." Ward told him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be her now." Wally said, as he went to answer the door.

"Now Beaver, I want you to be at your best behavior tonight, okay?" June warned Beaver. "Okay Mom." Beaver assured her.

Wally walked into the dining room with a young browned her girl. "Mom, Dad, this is Tomo Takino, she moved here last month." Ward smiled at Tomo. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Tomo." he greeted.

"Hey thanks old man, and it's a blast to meet you too…." Tomo then sat down. "So when do we eat, I'm starving." June and Ward just stared at each other. "I am….Wally's Father Ward Cleaver and this is my Wife June." Tomo just stared at them ."That's nice….so bring out the grub already will you."

June gave a startled look. "I guess I could start serving dinner now." he looked at Ward. "Ward, could you help me in the kicthen please?" Ward realizing that June wanted to have a word with him stood up. "Of course dear." and they both went into the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

June quickly turned to face her husband. "Ward, I don't like that girl a t all, she's rude and obnoxious." Ward tried to comfort her. "I know June, but Wally seems to like her, and we really can't force him to break up with her now can we."

"I could." June said in an upset tone. "Now June, let's just do our best to accept her, okay?" June just sighed. "I'll try…but it won't be easy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's your name kid." Tomo asked Beaver. "Theodore……Theodore Cleaver 'maam. But everyone calls me Beaver." Tomo started to laugh. "Beaver?…..Why do you have buck teeth or something?" Then she realized something. "So I guess you're name is….BEAVER CLEAVER!!!!!" She started to pound her fist on the table as she laugh uncontrollably.

At that moment June and Ward came back into the dining room, June holding a casserole dish, and Ward a plate full of dinner rolls. "Finally, my stomach was about to explode from hunger." Tomo said as she quickly grabbed two huge spoonfuls of the casserole and almost half of the rolls.

"Um she has a real good appetite." Wally tried to explain. "Yes, I can see that Wally." Ward answered.

"Wow, you're just like that monster in that movie I saw on TV the other night that was eating Cleveland." Tomo smiled proudly. "Thanks kid, that really means a lot to me." She said…while she still had food in her mouth.

June just covered her eyes at Tomo's manners, they were quite atrocious. "Wow Mrs. C., you sure do make super cool eats." Tomo said…..and then she gave a huge burp. "Um, Ward, could you help me with desert?" June told her husband. Ward nodded slowly and then they both went into the Kicthen.

"Gee Wally, I don't Mom and Dad like your girlfriend." Beaver told his older brother. "Why do you save that Beav….?" Wally asked. "Well, Dad usually doesn't help mom with desert." Beaver answered. Wally just stared into the Kitchen. "I think you're right Beaver.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ward, I want that girl out of this house right now." June demanded. "Look June, I would like nothing more than to tell her to leave, but think about Wally's feelings for her." Ward explained to her.

June crossed her arms. "Fine, if you won't do it, then I will." she then stormed back towards the dining room.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Tomo." Wally looked upset. "I don't think it's going to work out, it's obvious my Mom and Dad don't like you and to be honest, you were real rude to them tonight." Tomo just stared at him. "So does that mean you're dumping me?" Tomo asked. Wally just sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry Tomo." Tomo just shook her head and smiled. "No problem." Wally seemed confused. "You're not upset?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm cool with it." Tomo answered. "To be honest, I wasn't real interested in you anyway." Wally got a blank look on his face. "But why'd you always wanna seem to be around me?" he demanded.

"Are you kidding, you kept buying me burgers and sundaes at the malt shop everyday after school, geez, you were a gold mine to me." Wally just shook his head. "I….see."

At that moment June and Ward came back into the dining room. "Thanks for the grub Mr. and Mrs. C., but now I gotta get going, Wally boy here just broke up with me, now I gotta go look for another sucker willing to treat me to stuff." Tomo said as she was ready to leave. "Try Eddie Haskle." Beaver told him. "Okay kid, thanks, Tomo said as she left.

Wally turned to June and Ward. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry about bringing her here, I had no idea what she was really like." he apologized.

"Well I'm just glad that she's gone, I tell you she was starting to drive me insane." June answered.

"Well Son, did you learn anything?" Ward asked Wally. "Well, I guess you should never judge a book by it's cover, sure Tomo may look pretty and all….but she sure was as wild as a….well wildcat."

"I learned something too." Beaver added. "And what did you learn Beaver?" June asked him.

"That girls are just to creepy." Everyone started to laugh.

At that Moment Tomo came back into the dining room and bonked Beaver on the head. "Well you're no angel either kid." she then grabbed the rest of the dinner rolls. "Just getting some for the road." And with that she left leaving everyone in shock…..

**You see, even Tomo can turn an innocent show and make turn it upside down, now lets see…(gets into a thinking position) Which show shall I do next from these request…..until I decide take care……AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME……. **


End file.
